the Watcher
by Angel251
Summary: Thoughts of the Kyuubi


**A/N: I do not own anything from Naruto and I am doing this for entertainment only not profit.**

**One**

I sit here in my imposed confinement, brewing with a rage that grows daily. I have lived long enough to know how insignificant the lives of humans are in the face of time, and yet they manage to manipulate everything around them to serve their needs. In fact, they can't seem to bring themselves to leave anything untouched. If something is useful to them, they take it without a thought for the consequences.

In the beginning I was part of another entity; and it was our charge to keep the world in order. We killed that which stood in our way, and kept the species equal. But then man grew sufficiently in power to thwart us, and we were divided into pieces. I came to assume a new identity, but my natural inclinations remained.

Sundered from myself, I once roamed free, still keeping the balance of nature, culling their numbers and reducing their tendency to war on one another by focusing their enmity upon me instead. And then one man discovered a way to subjugate me, and I was forced to commit acts that were not of my will. Not that I minded killing humans, but I preferred to do so by choice, to kill those that needed to be kept in line, not to give the balance of power to one group of them over another.

I would have killed him if I could. To this day I still long to rend his body with my fangs and sate my hatred with his blood. He has desecrated my pride twice; and the end result of his second transgression against me ended with my imprisonment within the body of a foolish boy called Naruto. I was punished for his actions, the blame of his hideous intent placed upon me.

I writhe within my cage, my power straining at the seams and picking at the edges of my sanity. If they thought my anger terrible before it is nothing compared to the fury I now feel at the injustice I am forced to bear. How arrogant of them to assume they deserve to live. What good do they bring this world? They drain its resources and abuse its creatures. And yet I am evil, because they fear the power behind my passing whim.

I feel this body dying around me; it is mortal whereas I am not. Once he is dead I am not sure what will happen to me, whether I will perish with him or not. The thought is disturbing, what will happen to this world without my kind to curb the voracious tendencies of these humans?

Their greed already consumes everything around them, and instead of curtailing their expansion as I was meant to do, I am forced to sit here and await the whimsical call of a child. He is my antithesis in every way; his nature is one that desperately seeks acceptance of his kind and freely gives it to everyone he meets. He is too trusting by far, foolish really. However, I will admit he is persistent, and fearless in his resolve. These things I respect about him if nothing else.

He reminds me of his father, one of a very few mortals I regard with anything other then pure contempt. One would think I would hold more resentment for Minato, strangely I do not. He had enormous balls to take me on, and displayed ingenuity in his confining of me; he was willing to give his life for his cause. Oh, I do despise him for sealing me away but I realize it was a reaction to the threat I presented. I would not have been imprisoned at all if I had not been sent to the Leaf Village against my will. The proper one to blame, the one who I will one day see ended, is that cursed Uchiha.

To destroy him, I will bend to the call of this mortal shell as often as need be. I suspect he plans to dominate the world itself. It is ironic to me that humans condemn demons and yet commit atrocities that we never think of. No one thing is meant to control the planet, if it were then all living species would be more similar and have supportive traits rather then compete with each other over resources. If one species gains total control, the world will be ruined.

Humans have come perilously close to this; they have gone too far. Their morals, which they claim guide their lives down righteous paths, are silenced before the power of their greed and lust. I have seen many creatures simply disappear from existence beneath their slaughtering ways. Do they think these creatures insignificant? They are too self-centered to realize the loss of each animal and plant has consequences, that the world grows out of balance when this happens.

Daily, I seek ways to escape this place. While they worry about their petty wars and politics, the land suffers beneath their callous treatment. Only their lives matter in their eyes; and this is why entities like me exist: to teach them otherwise and to keep them in line. I must return to my duties. My brethren are missing; many of them no longer emit their call to me. I do not know if they are dead or simply confined as I am but I do know that the servants of nature have been defeated and defiled and no one is there to hold the humans in check.

I fear they will destroy everything before I return to stop them.


End file.
